It is a Wonderful Wilson Life
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: If you guys all read the stories on the Wilson Holiday Event, you have already read this... I am posting here in a attempt to keep all of my stories together.


"Our lives are constantly in turmoil, since you started with this magazine." Sonny shouted. He was trying to keep his voice even, but it was becoming more and more difficult. "Can't you see that, Will?"

"It's always the same argument with you." Will said throwing his hands up in disgust. "Nothing I ever write is going to make you happy, Is it?"

"Not as long as you insist on writing about our friends and family." Sonny agreed, glaring at Will. "It's not healthy, and it's tearing us apart... Besides it isn't like we need the money."

"What you really mean is that I should be content to be married to JACKSON KIRIAKIS because you have money, and just let you support me..." Will flung the words at him... He was so angry, he was practically screaming. "You want to feel like I NEED you, isn't that what this is all about?" He went on... "Well I have a news flash for you... I DON'T NEED

YOU... NOW OR EVER!"

Sonny's eyes widened and his response stuck in his throat as he took in Will's angry outburst.

"Sounds to me like you would be better off without me... that way I won't be causing turmoil in your life." Will finished, before tearing the door open and Sonny's eyes widened and his response stuck in his throat as he took in Will's angry outburst.

"Sounds to me like you would be better off without me... that way I won't be causing turmoil in your life." Will finished, before tearing the door open and rushing out.

Sonny stood rooted to the spot. He was in shock. He wasn't sure how long he would have stood in that very place if Arianna hadn't started to cry in the next room. Sonny went into the nursery and picked her up. He settled into the rocking chair and cuddled his baby girl in his arms.

"Ari, I just don't know what is going on in Daddy's head.. If only there were a way that he could see that I don't care what he does... I just hate seeing him hurt and estranged from the people that he loves... and even if he doesn't need me... I need him."

Will rushed out into the cold night air, realizing too late that he had forgotten his coat. He wrapped his arms around himself as tightly as possible and trudged through the snow, moving in no particular direction.

His mind was a complete blur... With all of the arguments he and Sonny had been through in the last few months, it seemed as if they were at odds more than they were happy. All he wanted was for Sonny to be proud of him.

His thoughts took a turn toward the other people he had seemingly let down - the hurt in his mother's eyes as she had read the article he had written about her, the anguish that had been reflected there when she realized that all of EJ's and her problems had been put on display for the whole town; Grandma Caroline, telling him that he had made his decision and that now the only thing to do was to be a man and accept all of the consequences.

He even went as far back as remembering the day his father had finally accepted that he was gay... Yes, he had learned to live with it, and he had even found a way to be happy for Will, but the only thing that registered in Will's mind in that moment was the keen disappointment his dad had exhibited during that time.

Will was busily searching his mind... Was there anyone, even one person that he cared about, that he had not disappointed at some point in his life? He was beginning to wonder if everyone wouldn't be better off if he had never been born.

Will was so caught up in his thoughts that he was not paying a lot of attention, as he made his way through the square. He stepped on a small patch of black ice and went sliding. He tried in vain to maintain his balance ,but found himself on his back, banging the back of his head on the split bricks of the floor.

He blinked a couple of times, before the darkness closed in on him...

Fluttering his eyes open, Will felt like he was in another place... at another time... Yet somehow he was able to watch as...

_Sami rushed around in the apartment. She fidgeted with the dinner ware that was laid around the table, arranging and rearranging it. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner with a few gifts strewn around the bottom. The doorbell rang, and Sami smoothed her dress one last time before crossing the room and pulling the door open. Carrie and Austin stood on the other side, and Sami stepped aside to allow them into the apartment. They piled gifts onto the small chair that stood by the tree, and Carrie gave Sami a small hug and stepped aside as Austin did _

_the same. The wistful look that Sami cast in Austin's direction would have been hard for even a stranger to misread. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Austin had always been aware of Sami's feelings; she hadn't done much to hide them in the beginning... and it didn't look like _

_she ever would._

_"So... Where is Lucas?" he asked breaking the tense silence in the room..._

_" Oh..." Sami said... "Umm he ran to the store for last minute gifts." Sami said._

_"Really?" Carrie asked, surprised. "Almost everyone is closed today." _

_Sami nodded... "I know, I tried to tell him." She finished lamely, all the while fuming to herself that she had to make excuses for him. There was another knock on the door, and Sami pulled it open. _

_A beautiful blonde with dark blue eyes breezed in, barely acknowledging Sami, "Daddy" she said giving Austin a warm hug. "Mom" she said hugging her quickly. _

_"Hi to you too, Aubrey, " Sami said sarcastically swinging the door closed. Sami went back to fidgeting with the table as Austin and Aubrey talked animatedly. Sami couldn't help but think that Carrie had the life that she was supposed to have. _

Will tried and tried to figure out what was going on, but he could not make it add up. Sami's apartment wasn't right... and besides that, why wasn't she at the mansion.. and where was EJ? What were Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin doing in Salem... and where did Aubrey come from? Why was she calling Austin and Carrie "Mom" and "Dad"

_The door swung open, and Lucas stumbled through it. "Look who I found down stairs." He said. He moved aside as Marlena and John made their way in. _

_"Wonderful.. so great to see you...'" Sami said. "Mom.. we are soo happy to see that you brought him along." she said, unable to say her stepfather's name. _

_Lucas surged across the room, and he grabbed her arm... "Can't you be civil?" he hissed. _

_"OH shut up." she hissed back. "Can't you be sober for once? " she said, snatching her arm out of his grasp... "Besides you brought them here... you be nice to them." _

What's with Mom... Will thought. Grandma and John and she have been good for a long time now... "MOM" he said, but no one paid him any attention... "MOM!" he said a little louder. He was soo confused.

"They can't hear you, you know." came a sing-song voice behind him. Will turned around to see a young beautiful girl. "Who are you?" Will asked. "I am Grace, your sister." she answered... "But today, I am also your guardian angel."

"I don't understand what is happening." Will said to her.

"Well you were wondering if everyone would be better off if you had never been born, were you not?" she asked. When Will nodded his admission… she continued… "Well this is your chance to find out." She motioned for him to direct his attention back to the scene before him.

"Austin and Carrie were married all of those years ago, and from their love came Aubrey. Aubrey though is a very spoiled young woman…she resents Abigail and does everything she can to make her life miserable.. Today she is harboring a secret that is going to change a lot of lives… You would be surprised the changes that can be affected with one small variation in history. For instance, you were never born, so Sami never got over the feelings that she has for Austin, and she lets him know that she is interested at every opportunity. As you can imagine that does not sit well with Carrie or Lucas. Poor Lucas is very aware that she has

never been truly happy with him; therefore he drinks away his pain most of the time. In fact that's where he was when Carrie and Austin got here. Much of his time is spent at the pub or a local dive… attempting to keep the loneliness at bay."

"NO" Will denied vehemently "He quit drinking a long time ago!"

"Yes, he did." Grace agreed. "He quit drinking years ago, because he wanted be a better father to his son. But, you were never born... remember."

_There was another knock on the door, and it was opened to allow Jennifer, JJ, and Abigail to enter. Abigail was pulling a very uncomfortable looking man behind her. There were hugs all around, and everyone shuffled around the table. The morose group suffered through the uncomfortable meal and then gathered around the tree in the living room. Lucas went to the kitchen on the premise of getting the egg nog. He pulled a bottle from the back of a cabinet and took a couple of long swigs of the deep amber liquid, then proceeded to fill his glass over half way full, before adding a little eggnog to the top. He filled the rest of the glasses and stumbled to the living room with the tray. He was so unsteady on his feet that the egg nog was sloshing everywhere. He set the tray down and grabbed the glass with the darker liquid, downing most of it in one gulp. _

_Sami looked embarrassed as she passed out the rest of the glasses then did her best to redirect the attention of all of her guests. She raised her glass in toast. "To friends and family.." "Here, Here.." Came the replies as the glasses clinked together... _

_Abigail cleared her throat before taking a sip... "We have an announcement!" she said excitedly.. All attention turned to her, and she threw her hand up, effectively putting the diamond ring adorning her finger on display... "We are getting married!" she cried... A loud gasp from the other side of the room had everyone turning to see the ashen face of Aubrey... as she dropped her glass, shattering it on the floor... _

"_You Bastard!" She cried, glaring at Ben. "You lied to me…..You promised that you were going to marry ME." _

_Jennifer looked at Aubrey, "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked the distraught girl…. looking between Aubrey and the shocked face of her own daughter. _

_Ben was shaking his head and looking at Aubrey with a pleading look in his eyes. _

"_Oh Yes..." Aubrey said snidely… "I think that your perfect little fiancé has a right to know the truth…. Don't you?" _

_Abigail turned to Ben. "What in the hell is she talking about?" _

"_You see…" Aubrey sneered "Ben and I… well…. We are , are having a baby." She lay her hand across her abdomen, bringing attention to the gentle swell of her stomach. "Isn't that right, Ben?" _

_Ben reached out to Abigail, grabbing her hand…. "Abby, it was a terrible mistake.." he began. _

_Abigail recoiled from his touch as if she had been burned. "Don't you dare touch me." She cried. "You will never touch me again." She took the ring off and tossed it in his face before running out the door, slamming it behind her. _

Will shivered… "Poor Abigail…" "Aubrey seems like a b…." he thought better of what he had been about to say… "Well… mean spirited, I guess"

"Yeah, poor Abigail" Grace agreed. "Unfortunately for her, things aren't about to get any better." "Come on Will, There is more that you need to see."

Will turned and followed her from the room. It seemed only a second went by before they entered another room across town.

They were in the Kiriakis mansion. In the living room, that held so many memories for Will. He remembered many, many wonderful times he and Sonny had shared in this room.

_Maggie was busily passing out presents to everyone. There was chatter and laughter all around. Parker, Daniel's son , was sitting on the floor playing with a toy train. It seemed that for the group of them things could get no better. _

Maggie passed Sonny a brightly wrapped package, drawing Will's attention to his husband.

_Maggie handed Sonny the package and went on passing more presents along to their recipients. Sonny was sitting awfully close to another dark haired man. He had a sad wistful look on his face as he watched Parker playing. _

Will had seen that look on Sonny's face before… as they has passed the pet adoption event in town square, when they passed the Ice Cream parlor the month that they had been training for the 10K run last year… Sonny was longing for something.

_The man beside him pushed the present farther into his hands. "Hurry up Sonny, open it so we can get the hell out of here." He said harshly. "I have got things to do, " he said, pulling his phone from his pocket and looking at the time. _

"_Babe, it's Christmas" Sonny said looking at him, searching his eyes. "What would you possibly need to do that is more important than being with family." _

"_Just hurry the hell up," he said nastily… _

Will's stomach twisted with nausea at hearing his beloved husband calling someone else 'babe.' "Who's that man with Sonny?" he asked.

"Oh, him,That's his husband, Paul." Grace answered.

"Why is Sonny with him?" Will asked.

"Well Why Not?" Grace answered…

"Because He seems like a jerk." Will countered…

"Well, sometimes the people we love can be jerks…. And besides brother dear, you were never born." She reminded him yet again.

_Sonny sighed and tore the wrapping from the gift in his lap and lifted out a beautiful photo album. It was meant for treasured family photos. Unshed tears gleamed in his eyes. _

"_This is beautiful, Maggie." Sonny said. "Thank you soo much." _

"_I thought it would be perfect for you this year, especially with the coming addition to your _

_little family. We are so excited for you to bring that baby home." _

"_WHAT?" Paul said, jumping to his feet. "What the hell is she talking about?" he said accusingly at Sonny. _

_Sonny looked guilty. "Well Babe, Merry Christmas… I was going to wait until we were alone to tell you but… I have asked my dad to start looking for us a surrogate. Hopefully very soon, we will be having a baby." _

"_NO SONNY! I have told you a million times, that is not what I want. That's the last thing in the world that I would want." Paul denounced. _

"_But, Babe." Sonny started. _

"_No.." Paul said "This is not up for discussion…. I will not budge on this, I do not want a kid tying me down…I mean seriously…What else do you want? Haven't I already given up enough for you? My career… basically my whole life, EVERYTHING that was important to me is gone…. Because of you. I am not giving up my freedom to at least go out and live by having a bunch of snot nosed kids trailing behind me everywhere. Now you just DROP it, Sonny. I mean it. I am going to the car, if you are expecting to ride with me then you better be in the car in 5 minutes," he said as he left the room. _

_Sonny watched helplessly as Paul stormed from the house. To his horror ,his eyes filled with tears, and he was hard pressed to hold them back. He turned sheepishly, gathering his belongings quickly. "Thank you everyone for the lovely gifts, sorry for the interruption. "Merry Christmas… " he managed before he darted out the door. _

_Adrienne followed him… "Baby, Wait ! Let me come with you," she called. _

"_No, Mom," Sonny insisted, "That will only make things worse." _

"_He should treat you better, " she said… _

"_This is my fault. Mom, I should have never tried to surprise him. Not with something this big" Sonny said. _

"_Jackson Kiriakis… Don't you dare take the blame for this, " she said, "This is not your fault." _

"_I've got to go Mom.." Sonny said, turning and hurrying toward the car. _

_He sat silently as Paul drove across town… Once they were back to the apartment building where they were living, Paul pulled up in front of the door and waited for Sonny to get out. _

"_Aren't you coming in?" Sonny asked. _

"_No." Paul said coldly. "I don't even want to look at you right now." _

"_Paul, I love you please… we need to talk about this.." Sonny insisted. "I'm sorry I tried to surprise you." _

"_Just go." Paul said… "There is nothing left for us to talk about." _

_He waited long enough for Sonny to get the door shut before he sped off into the night. _

Will watched Sonny trudge up the stairs with a very heavy heart. He could see the despair in his eyes as he dropped to the couch, his head in his hands. Will wanted to go to him… to comfort him.

_The doorbell to the apartment rang. "GO AWAY!" Sonny shouted from his perch on the couch. _

_But instead of leaving, the door opened and Victor Kirikias walked in. Sonny sighed in exasperation. "Come on Uncle Vic.. I really don't want to hear it right now." "I already know what you are going to say." _

"_No Sonny, I don't think you do," he said taking a seat beside Sonny on the couch.. Sonny promptly got up and started pacing. _

"_This is all my fault." Sonny said, automatically defending his husband. _

"_No, Son, it isn't your fault." Victor said. "Maggie wanted me to tell you how sorry she is that she caused problems for you." "And I wanted you to know that I am here today out of love for you, but there are things that you need to know, Things that cannot be kept from you any longer." _

"_What are you talking about?" Sonny asked. _

"_I just don't want to see you give up on something that you want, as much as you want this child, for someone that isn't worth it." Victor said. _

"_Just say it already." Sonny said "Whatever it is… let's get it over with." He was resigned to hear whatever it was the older man wanted to tell him. _

"_I am going to let these speak for themselves…" Victor said pulling a manila envelope from his jacket and handing it to Sonny. "I'm sorry, Son." He said as he walked out the door. _

_Sonny stared at the door for a minute before pulling the stack of photos from the envelope with trembling hands. Sonny's face crumbled as he took in the images of his husband kissing another man… and the images did not stop there… the following pictures were of Paul in various states of undress with this other man… hitting the sheets with him… a few pictures _

_further, was proof that there was not only one other man, but several others. Apparently his husband wasn't picky. _

_Sonny collapsed onto the floor, the pictures cascading from his fingers, creating a sickening collage around him. Loud sobs tore from his throat… Sonny's world was crumbling around him. _

Will had never seen Sonny so broken. His heart was breaking right along with Sonny's, and it was killing him not to go to him and comfort him.

He turned to look at Grace… "Why is this happening to him?" Will asked. "Why is he with someone that is such a jerk?"

"Well," Grace started. "They met several years ago, and they had a brief "secret" relationship. Then they met again when Paul came to town to have surgery on his shoulder. Paul wanted to continue where they left off…. Sonny refused to fall back into that kind of a relationship. At the time, Paul fancied himself in love with Sonny. So to make a long story short… Unfortunately for Sonny, Paul came out of the closet, and around the same time the baseball team he was playing for acquired a new pitcher, so they let Paul go. Now, Paul blames Sonny for every bad thing that has happened in his life, and he is convinced that if Sonny had just had a secret relationship with him and not made him come out to the world

as being a gay man… then none of the bad stuff would ever have happened and he would still be playing major league baseball. Meanwhile Sonny was thrilled when he and Paul got married, and all he wanted was to somehow have a family. Sonny has wanted a baby, or a child for almost as long as they have been married, probably even before that. It's really too bad that Paul does not share that wish… Sonny would make a great father… Don't you think?"

"Sonny is a great father to Arianna, he is more than I could have ever asked for, for my little girl." Will said "But even as much as I know he loves her, a part of me has always felt guilty for tying him down with my responsibility." He confessed. "I felt like I was saddling him with a child." "It never occurred to me that he could actually want a child, without being forced into a readymade family."

_Sonny's body shook with the sobs wracking his body; he was curled into a fetal position on the floor. _

"So tell me…." Grace said… "Do you still think everyone would be better off if you were never born?"

"Sir" a male voice called to him… "Sir.. Can you hear me?" came the gruff voice again…. Not nearly as nice as the Angelic voice he had become accustomed to…

Suddenly a bright light was flashed rudely into his eye as someone pried first one eye open, then the other.

"Can you hear me, sir?" asked the man again.

Will's eyes shot open, "What happened?" He asked…

"You took a nasty fall on the ice, and hit your head." The man answered him. "I am Dr. Downey.. I am covering the emergency room tonight. Can you tell me who you are?" he asked.

"Will Horton.." he answered. Will pushed himself up, swinging his legs off of the table… The Dr rushed to steady him, grabbing his arm. "I'm fine.." he said remembering Sonny… He had to get to him, he couldn't rest until he had Sonny in his sights, and made sure that he was okay.

"Mr. Horton, lie back down. You aren't going anywhere right now." Dr Downey insisted. "I can not let you leave until I at least get an x-ray."

Will, laid back against the stretcher… "I am going to set up some tests for you sir, then I will be right back to get you," he said as he left Will in the room alone.

Will watched him go, then pushed himself up into a seated position and then stood… he took a couple minutes to get his balance and then crept out of the room and past the deserted nurses station. He had never been so grateful that the hospital had left him in his slightly damp and cold clothes.

He felt a little light headed, but he fought through it and hurried toward the apartment, hoping that he would find Sonny there… He would deal with all the other problems tomorrow…. Right now all that mattered was getting to Sonny and making sure that he was okay.

As he stumbled along the street he found himself praying. "God please, just give me another chance…. Don't let me be too late. I do need Sonny, I do need my little girl… Please God just give me a chance to make sure he knows the truth."

Sonny must have been rocking in that chair for the better part of the night. He held his baby girl on his lap, thanking God for her calming presence in his life… for something to ground him now, especially now when he felt that he was going crazy. He knew from experience that Will needed to blow off steam.. That was his "Sami Brady" way… And

God help him… Sonny even loved that part of him. He looked down at Ari…. "I promise you baby girl…. I will never give up on your daddy." He eased up and tucked her into the bed, pulling the covers up over her, before tiptoeing out of the room and pulling the door closed.

He looked at the clock and it was after midnight, officially Christmas ,and Sonny hated the fact that he was standing there wondering if Will was coming home…. He should never have pushed him soo hard about the writing.

Sonny went to the bedroom, and opened his bottom dresser drawer, he pulled the one gift that he had managed to keep a secret from the back of the drawer. Will was always like a kid at Christmas, usually there wasn't an object left unturned. The small black velvet box fit in his palm perfectly, he opened the hinged lid and looked at the contents for the one hundredth time. He wondered if the gift was too corny, maybe a little too much for a man, He had actually used some of his contacts and had this particular item crafted especially for Will. It reminded Sonny of a Pandora charm, just decidedly more masculine. It was a pen carved from 24 kt gold, trimmed in white gold. Sonny wanted to write a letter to go with it... something in his own words explaining to Will, the pride that he took in Will's work. He was proud of Will and he deserved to know that. It was killing Sonny that Will questioned it at all, but it was true that 99% of their disagreements had centered around his writing. He resolved that he was going to try to be a little easier on him, but at the same time, he was worried about the effect of all this stress was having on his relationships of the people that he knew Will loved.

He pulled out a card and began to write… **"My dearest Will…."** He wasn't exactly sure how to word the thoughts that were tumbling through his mind. **"I don't say it nearly enough, apparently I am not very good at showing it either, and that is a failure on my part. I must apologize for my shortcomings. If Love could be measured by time, then time would have no end, and if pride could be measured by distance, the farthest Star would not be far enough."** Sonny bounced the pen against his lips… **"Just saying I love you… never seems to be enough. I have said it soo many times, that by now I am not sure that you understand, what I really mean when I say it. How can so much feeling and so much adoration, fit into three little words? But until I find some other way… I love you will just **

**have to do. So no matter how many times I say it, please never doubt the sincerity of my words, for you are my life- the ruler of my heart and the center of my world. If there is one thing you should never doubt it is my love and my pride in the man that you are, the man you have always been, and the man that you will become. Love, Sonny" **

He read over the card once… then once again. He was satisfied that he had said everything that was on his heart…. Even if it sounded sappy and silly. He put the card inside the envelope and sent up a silent prayer that Will would not laugh at him. He sat there holding the card, and the gift… Praying that Will would hurry home.

A little later the apartment door banged open and Sonny heard Will bellowing through the apartment. "Sonny.. Sonny..."

Sonny heard the panic in Will's voice and jumped up, hurriedly laying the gift aside. He rushed into the living room. "Will? Are you okay?"

Relief flooded through Will at the sight of Sonny... He looked well, not at all like the grief stricken image that was burned into his brain. He looked around the apartment, everything looked familiar to him... Arianna's favorite blanket tossed over the arm of the couch gave him a special sense of peace.

"Sonny..." Will whispered... He looked around the apartment... "What...Where...He isn't here?" he asked.

"Who?" Sonny asked... "What are you talking about?"

Will looked at Sonny again..."Nothing... Nevermind" He said as he closed the space between them.

Will grabbed the front of Sonny's shirt pulling him closer. "I love you Sonny." He said "And I lied... I do need you... I am nothing without you." He slid his hands up the front of the shirt, over his broad shoulders, one hand stopping at the nape of his neck, the other continuing up, his fingers tangling in the silky stands of Sonny's hair. Will covered Sonny's lips with his own, teasing the seam of his lips, until he was granted access. He plunged his tongue inside Sonny's mouth, pouring all of his pent up emotion into the kiss.

Sonny's arms came around him, his hands resting on his hips, in their familiar way. Will started walking forward, maneuvering Sonny backwards until he was once again in the bedroom.

Will's lips left Sonny's, finding their way to his neck, his fingers pulling Sonny's shirt aside, his tongue licking a hot path down across his collar bone.

"Ummm Will?" Sonny moaned… "Where were you?" He whispered, while moving his neck to the side to give Will better access to his skin.

"Doesn't matter." Will answered never moving his lips from Sonny's skin…

"Will… I…" Sonny started….

Will pulled back and looked at Sonny, placing a finger over Sonny's lips… "Shhh" he said… "I will tell you everything later…. Right now… I just want to be as close to you as humanly possible…. Okay?"

Sonny nodded… as Will's free hand traced the skin around the waistband of his pajama pants.

He reached for Will's shirt, grabbing the bottom of the shirt, pulling it over his head. "Will, your shirt is freezing." He said.

"Yeah, a little!" he said giving Sonny a smile… "Help me out of the rest of them?" he asked.

Sonny immediately spurred into action, quickly unfastening his pants and shoving them from his hips. Will toed his shoes off and used his feet to finish getting his jeans off. His fingers immediately reaching for the ties that were holding Sonny's pants on his hips.. He pulled it loose and let the pants slide down, before shoving Sonny back onto the bed. Crawling over the top of him.

"Sonny…. I. love. you." He whispered…. Punctuating his words with kisses.

Sonny pulled him down until their bodies were flush against one another, rolling him over. He sat up straddling Will at the waist. "I love you too, Babe," he said… "There aren't even enough ways to show you how much I love you."

Will rolled his hips suggestively underneath Sonny…. "Well I can think of one way for you to start." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asked bending to brush Will's lips with his own, teasing him. Will's hands grabbed his head holding him in place, kissing him again. His tongue licked across the seam of his lips, before moving inside and exploring his mouth. His hands abandoning their position, traveling over Sonny's body, grazing his back, his fingers tracing his sides, his thumbs memorizing the dips and ridges of his abdomen, as he has a million times before.

The moan of contentment that escaped Sonny's lips, was music to his ears… His hands continued their journey south, moving the other man's briefs out of his way. Will bucked his hips, dislodging Sonny from his position, using his momentum to roll Sonny back to his back. He quickly scampered off of the bed and discarded his underwear before urging Sonny to raise his hips so that he could help him do the same.

Will climbed back onto the bed crawling up beside Sonny. Kissing him fiercely, closing his eyes against the pleasure of Sonny's fingers gliding over his skin…. "Ummm, Tonight you're mine." Will said grabbing Sonny's hands and bringing them over his head. He held them in one of his hands, then placed his free hand on Sonny's chest, tracing the muscles, and the planes, brushing his fingers over his nipples. Sonny licked his lips as they hardened into little buds, watching closely as Will's eyes turned a shade darker. Will's hand reached the bottom of Sonny's abdomen, his fingers playing through his goodie trail before wrapping around Sonny's cock, making a fist, stroking him. He aligned his body to Sonny's getting as close as possible.

Soon Sonny's hips were bucking under his ministrations. "Will…" he groaned loudly… his fists tangling in the sheet beside him. Milky white drops of pre cum leaking from the tip… Sonny clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his impending climax…

Sonny felt Will's excitement against his leg. "No.. WILL…" he ground out. "Stopp" Sonny managed.. "I want…"

"I know." Will acknowledged "I got you, Babe." He said moving his fist from Sonny's shaft, coating his fingers with the cream that had spilled from him. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the salty liquid from his fingers. "Mmmmm" he hummed his pleasure.

"Will… " Sonny whimpered… struggling to get his hands from Will's grip. Will pressed a kiss to his lips, before moving south… Will positioned himself between Sonny's legs, bringing a pillow with him, urging Sonny to lift up, so that he could place it beneath his ass. Will blew a warm steady stream of air across Sonny's shaft. He grinned when the muscles

of Sonny's abdomen rippled from the exertion of holding himself in check. Sonny reached behind him clasping his fingers around the headboard until his knuckles turned white. Will pushed Sonny's legs up, exposing his most sacred place to Will. He slid his finger over Sonny's entrance, circling him, before he leaned down and lightly ran his tongue across the

same path.. Sonny's hips bucked wildly at the first touch. "More!" Sonny gulped out…Will complied moving forward brushing his nose along Sonny's sac before flattening his tongue against the sensitive entrance to his own personal heaven. He took his time, preparing Sonny well before pressing a finger inside of him, curving it to make sure he was teasing

his sweet spot. Touching, gently brushing, but never giving him the exact pressure that he needs. He slid up Sonny's body as he continues to move his finger in and out before adding another, stretching him.

He was so near climax himself he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Just being with Sonny in this way was enough to have him on the edge of his control. Sonny writhing beneath him was enough to have Will squirming himself. He reached to the side table and grabbed the bottle that was always there, squeezing enough out to coat himself, making sure that he would not hurt Sonny. He decided that he would forgo the condom for tonight, he couldn't even stand the thought of the thinnest barrier between them.

He guided himself to Sonny's entrance, pushing inside slowly. "Yesssss.." Sonny hissed. Will hooked his arms around Sonny's knees pulling them up farther, beginning a punishing rhythm, he poured every ounce of love and adoration in to every thrust. Sonny's arms were around him, his hips moving in perfect sync with Will's.

Will changed his angle, adjusting his hips just a fraction, connecting with the perfect spot that drives Sonny insane, pushing him toward his climax… Sonny's back bowed, arching off of the bed from the pleasure coursing through his body… His own cock was weeping,

his cum pooling on his stomach, running in rivers, blending in with the sweat pouring from his body. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his screams of pleasure.

Will was fast reaching his breaking point. Sonny's muscles were clamping down on him, tugging him ever so close to his climax. "Sonny!" Will ground out. "Are you… close?"

"Ummmm" Sonny agreed, sinking his fingers into the muscles of Will's biceps. Wrapping his legs around Will's hips, riding out the storm he was creating.

Will pumped into him, losing himself in his pleasure, his strokes becoming clumsy and uneven… He felt Sonny's release painting his stomach. The scalding heat surrounding his cock, Sonny's muscles milking him, had Will pouring himself into Sonny, screaming his name, he collapsed over him…

Will lay sprawled across Sonny, as his breathing slowly regulating back to normal, he clung to him.

"Wow" Sonny whispered… "That was… different, babe."

"Hmmm?" Will asked… sleepily.

"Just intense…" Sonny said "You aren't usually soo…. Aggressive." He finished, moving from under Will and getting a warm cloth to clean them up with. He cleaned Will and then himself and pulled Will back into his arms.

Will settled against him with his head pillowed on Sonny's shoulder, and Sonny wrapped his arm around Will, cuddling him close. They drifted into a comfortable slumber.

Will slipped out from under Sonny's arm, pressing a kiss to his chest before easing off of the bed, trying not to wake him... He went to the bathroom... and then decided to check on his baby girl. Will crept down the hall and looked in the crib at his daughter. His heart was full of love and thanksgiving as he gazed upon her sleeping figure... He stood there, unable to move for a long while, whispering a prayer of gratitude.

Streaks of silver began to filter into the room, the dawn was creeping in. Soon enough his girl would be wide awake and racing down the hall proclaiming it time to open all of the presents. Santa had indeed visited their house while they slept and they were all abundantly blessed. Will backed away from the crib, wanting that last little bit of alone time with his husband. He made his way back to the bedroom, intending to climb back into the bed... but a glimmer of early morning sunlight caught his eye. It was gleaming off of an object laying on the dresser on Sonny's side of the room. Unable to help himself he walked over to get a closer look. Will picked up the box and held it up in the dim light of the room... Suddenly he felt like there was a vise around his heart. He moved to sit it back on the dresser but noticed the card underneath it... It clearly had his name scrawled across the front of the envelope. Will picked it up and tiptoed out of the room, taking one last look at Sonny before moving into the living room. He flipped on the lamp and pulled the card from the envelope. His fingers caressed every word as he devoured them. He may be the writer in this family but Sonny could slay him with his written declarations of love. Tears spilled from his eyes, running in rivets down his face...

"Will?" Sonny whispered... Will looked up to see him, his shoulder resting on the door jam. A sob broke from Will's throat...and Sonny went to him. Dropping to his Knees in front of the chair... "Will?" he asked again...

"Later, I will explain everything….I promise" Will said, dashing the tears from his eyes… "But for now, I want to go to mass, and spend this day with my family."

Sonny nodded, holding him close for a few minutes before he pulled back… "So you like the gift?" He asked, unable to help himself…

"I love it!" Will said honestly. "Almost as much as I love you…" he whispered.

Both men hurried to get Arianna dressed.… Rushing around, and despite the commotion, they managed to get to Mass with 5 minutes to share.

Will watched as Adrienne took Ari from Sonny's arms and she and Justin cradled her between them on the pew. Lucas came forward offering Sonny a hug and then Will.

"Merry Christmas, Son" he said.. "Your mom asked me to remind you to send her pictures of Ari opening her gifts."

"Of course!" Will said, gazing upon his dad… A little more tension, tension that he hadn't known he was harboring, left his body, as he saw for himself that his dad was just as he should be. "Excuse me dad." He said, "I just need to light a candle for Grace."

"Yes, that is a great Idea." Lucas said…. "Her absence is still an imperfection in our lives, and I suspect it will always be that way."

"It will," Will agreed… "But Grace is just fine," he said smiling at Lucas..

Will made his way to the altar, lighting a candle… "Thank you Grace!" he whispered…. "Thank you for giving me my family back… Thank you for reminding me that Love is the most important thing in life."

"And so it was…. That an important lesson was learned by all… LOVE is the most important ingredient in any relationship…. More so than anything else."


End file.
